


Lost

by AutumnLady



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Never got a chance, Unfinished, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLady/pseuds/AutumnLady
Summary: A mission goes so very wrong.





	Lost

“GO BACK!” Napoleon held on tight to the struggling woman.

“We have to get out of here Gaby there is nothing we can do” She continued to claw and pinch at his hands holding on to her.

“Let me go! I have to go back!” Gaby could barely see with the tears blurring her vision “I can’t leave him there!”

Napoleon finally reached the car and threw her in but she was fighting tooth and nail to get back to where Illya was lying, her pain broke his heart but Napoleon could hear gunfire getting closer. They needed to leave.

As soon as the door was closed she jumped back out running as fast as she could so Napoleon couldn’t catch her.

“Damn it” He went after her and caught her quickly, despite her speed his gate was larger.

“NO! Let me go. Illya!” Gaby screamed as she was dragged back.

“Gaby you have to stop this!” He said in her ear.

“You just left him there! How could you!” She broke down, her whole back was shaking with the force of her sobbing.

“He wanted me to get you out” He ignored the impending slaughter they were about to face. “He knew he wasn’t going to make it, it would have been pointless to even try”

“Don’t say that!” Gaby had gone limp, the only thing holding her up was Napoleon's grip. “Please Napoleon Please, please, please… Just go back. He might still-”

“He’s gone, Gaby.” She shook her head against his arm “Perils, gone.”

Putting an arm under her legs he lifted her into his arms he placed her back into the car, quickly securing her before getting them away from the old factory that held his dying friend.

The only thing that broke the silence for the next half hour was the weeping happening in the seat next to him.

Napoleon had known there was something between the two spies before even they did. He had seen it that first day in the dress shop, the way they had looked at each other, he knew and it had amused him greatly.

He took a deep breath trying to rid some of the pain he felt.

They hadn’t even had a chance. Watching them in that factory. The way Illya desperately clutched at her.

****** 

“Hold on Illya hold on” Gaby was panicking he was losing too much blood from too many places. He was riddled with bullet wounds. He had stepped right in front of Gaby and taken every blow aimed at her

Napoleon shucked off his jacket and pressed it to the failing man’s chest, he grunted at the added pressure on his body.

“Gaby” Illya gasped. She glanced up at his face then back at his wounds.

“Don’t worry Liebschen, we’ll get you out. Napoleon?” Gaby looked up at her partner waiting for him to tell her what to do.

“Gaby” Illya with whatever strength he had grabbed at her holding onto her jacket. “You have to go” he coughed sending blood out of his mouth a drop landing on Gaby’s cheek but she didn’t move to wipe it off her sole focus on the man in holding on to her.

“I am not leaving you here” Gaby cupped his face and looked into his eyes, the eyes she got lost I so often before were now the only thing keeping her grounded. “Do you hear me Illya? I won’t leave you” Her voice was getting croaky. “Ever”

Napoleon watched Illya and knew that he knew he was not getting out of here alive. His eyes left Gaby’s and switched to look at Solo. He screamed ‘Get her out of here’ without actually saying it.

Napoleon nodded to his friend.

“Napoleon, help me” Gaby demanded trying to lift Illya from the cold concrete floor.

With a deep breath to give him the strength he needed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away. Illya fell back to the floor the heavy sound making Napoleon wince.

“Wait! What are you?!-? Stop!-Put me down!” She began to struggle but he just removed her from the scene.

Illya watched them leave, ignoring the pain he felt every time he took a breath.

“I love you Chopshop-“

“GO BACK!”

**********

Back in their hotel room, Napoleon was talking with Waverly on the phone arranging a recovery mission for Illya’s body.

Gaby was sitting in the shower with water that had long since gone cold reddening her skin. His blood wasn’t staining her anymore but she still felt as though she was soaked in it.

She should have kissed him. She had so many opportunities and every time they were stopped. She should have just kissed him. Grabbed his stupid sweet face and kissed him.

“Illya” She whimpered.

Gaby pressed her face to her knees and let despair take her again. “I’m so sorry”


End file.
